Użytkownik:Lilliane123/Anime/KA002
Treść Podróż trwała może z trzy godziny. Mimo to, Lena zdążyła kilka razy o mało się nie zabić. Za pierwszym razem, gdy z Jace zjeżdżały z górki, odkryła, że jej hamulce nie są w zbyt dobrym stanie. Na szczęście Jocelyn poradziła sobie z tym w mgnieniu oka. Za drugim razem, wystraszył ją jakiś Gastly, przez co uderzyła w drzewo. Rowerowi nic się nie stało. Po raz kolejny, gdy przejeżdżały niedaleko jakiejś rzeki, gdzie nie zauważyła kamienia i wraz z rowerem wpadła do niej. Po tym Lena stwierdziła, że ma już tego serdecznie dosyć i żąda przerwy, na co Jace zaśmiała się. Dziewczyny znalazły jakąś polanę, gdzie mogły odpocząć. -Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem głodna... - stwierdziła Jocelyn, czemu wtórowało burczenie. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się. - Mój brzuch potwierdza. -Zaraz się tym zajmę, daj mi odetchnąć... - jęknęła Lena. -Umiesz gotować? -Jeśli można nazwać to gotowaniem... Kilka prostych potraw zrobię, ale nie oczekuj żadnych rarytasów. -Jak dla mnie, wystarczyłaby zwykła kanapka. - Powiedziała Jace wzdychając. -Tyle mogę dla ciebie zrobić. - Przyznała Lena, po czym wstała i zaczęła wyciągać z plecaka różne rzeczy. Zaskakujące, jak tak mały przedmiot mieści ich tak wiele. Nie miała przy sobie zbyt wiele jedzenia. Przewidywała raczej, że podróżować będzie sama, ale wkrótce zawitają do Pewter City gdzie dokupi potrzebne składniki. Tymczasem, zrobiła kilka kanapek, oraz wyciągnęła jedzenie dla Pokemonów. - Nareszcie skończyłam. - oznajmiła. - Blaze, czas coś zjeść. - dodała, po czym wypuściła jaszczurkę, która zaczęła rozglądać się skołowana. - Tak, Blaze to ty, tak cię nazwałam. -Charlie, ty też jesteś głodny, nie? - zapytała Jace. Pokemon kiwnął głową, po czym dosiadł się do Blaze'a i Piki'ego. Kieszonkowe potwory zaczęły pochłaniać przygotowane przez Lenę pożywienie. Postanowiła wziąć z nich przykład. Usiadła i wzięła się za kanapkę. Jace zrobiła to samo. Jadły w ciszy. *** Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że dostanie imię. Zwykle zwracali się do niego po gatunku, do czego zresztą przywykł. Z imieniem czuł się... Wyjątkowy. Pichu to tylko gatunek, ale on był inny, nazywał się Pika. Czy właśnie dlatego ludzie nadawali sobie imiona? Przecież jest ich mnóstwo. "Hej, Człowieku! Nie, nie ty Człowieku, ty Człowieku!". Ta wizja rozśmieszyła go nieco. Spojrzał na swoją trenerkę. Dawniej myślał, że wolałby zginąć, niż dać się złapać, jednak Elm'owi się udało. Denerwowało go to, więc zaczął truć mu życie, z nadzieją, że go wypuści. Ten jednak przesłał go do Kanto, gdzie zajął się nim Oak. Nic nie uległo zmianie. Później pojawiła się Lena. Nareszcie ktoś zauważył, jak wspaniałym Pokemonem jest! Aż postanowił, że nie będzie od niej uciekał. W końcu, nie często zdarza się, że ktoś się nim zachwyca. To był wielki plus dla dziewczyny. Lena i Jace jadły w ciszy. Pika również nie czuł większej potrzeby odzywania się. Blaze i Charles wyglądali jak swoje lustrzane odbicia... No, może z wyjątkiem twarzy. Charles uśmiechał się, natomiast Blaze miał dystyngowaną minę. Pika wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, jak szybko zdobył kompana. Spodziewał się, że aby Lena zdobyła pierwszego Pokemona, będzie musiał z nim walczyć, a tymczasem, profesor powierzył jej pod opiekę Charmander'a. "Co to za zapach?", pomyślał z zaskoczeniem. Jakby... Jakby jakiś inny Pokemon. -Też to czujecie? - zwrócił się do Charmander'ów. Wiedział, że ludzie nie rozumieją jego mowy, ale inne kieszonkowe potwory mogą. -Inny Pokemon. - stwierdził Charlie. -Bardzo silny. - wtórował mu Blaze. -Coś się stało? - zapytała Lena. To poruszenie musiało ją zaniepokoić. -Niedaleko jest inny Pokemon! - oznajmił Pika, po chwili jednak przypomniał sobie, że one tego nie rozumieją. Wytężył wszystkie swoje zmysły, by go wyczuć. Pachniał słodko, trochę jak roślina... Roślina? - To na pewno typ trawiasty. -Wiem, zdążyłem to wyczuć. - stwierdził Blaze. -Walka! - wykrzyknął uradowany Charles, po czym zaczął tańczyć, nie zważając na przeszkody. Jedną z nich okazał się Venusaur. Mina automatycznie mu zrzedła. Krzyknął i schował się za trenerką. Venusaur roześmiał się swym niskim głosem, co nikomu nie poprawiło samopoczucia. Za nim pojawiła się prawdopodobnie jego trenerka. Wysoka dziewczyna o ciemnozielonych włosach. Spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na Lenę, po czym roześmiała się. Ta jednak wyglądała, jakby właśnie połknęła cytrynę. -O, Lenciu, nie wierzę, że cię widzę! - krzyknęła, śmiejąc się jednocześnie. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, by "Lencia" podzielała jej entuzjazm. Dziewczyna miała minę, która mogła wyrażać "O Lugio, za jakie grzechy?". -Cześć Mary. - powiedziała mimo wszystko. Jace zaczęła przypatrywać się dziewczynom, raz wskazując na Lenę, raz na Mary. -Wy dwie się znacie? - zapytała. - A przy okazji, jestem Jocelyn, ale możesz mi mówić Jace. -Och, znamy się bardzo dobrze! - wykrzyknęła Mary. - Jesteśmy kuzynkami! -Wolę się do ciebie nie przyznawać... - mruknęła Lena. -Aj, Lenciu, Lenciu, a ty dalej swoje! Ja się mimo wszystko do ciebie przyznaję, a ty do swojej sławnej kuzyneczki nie? -Zaczynam powoli rozumieć, dlaczego nasza trenerka się do niej nie przyznaje... - mruknął Blaze, po czym dodał kilka niepochlebnych słów w kierunku Mary. Dziewczyna nie miała zapewne pojęcia, jak właśnie Charmander ją nazwał, gdyż przyjrzała się Blaze'owi, złożyła ręce jak do modlitwy, po czym przykucnęła. -Masz Charmander'a! - wykrzyknęła zachwycona. - Pamiętam jak rok temu sama wybierałam startera! Nie mogłam się zdecydować między tą niesamowitą trójką, ale ostatecznie to Bulbasaur wygrał! I wcale tego nie żałuję! - Venusaur jak na potwierdzenie tych słów stanął w dumnej pozie. Przyglądał się wszystkim z góry. Pika nie lubił takich gości. Chciałby z nim walczyć, jednak wiedział, że z tak silnym Pokemonem nie ma szans. Gdyby tylko mógł ewoluować... Ach! Ewolucja! Zawsze o niej marzył! Jakże cudownie byłoby ewoluować... -Blaze nie jest moim starterem. - powiedziała Lena patrząc na Mary, jakby chciała ją udusić. - Pika jest moim starterem. - wskazała na niego. -O mój Boże! To Pichu! Zawsze chciałam mieć Pichu! Nigdy nie miałam szczególnego farta do tych Pokemonów! Zawsze mnie unikały... -Ciekawe dlaczego... - pomyślał na głos Pika. -No, też chciałbym wiedzieć. - przyznał Charles, który najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał sarkazmu. -Wymienisz się ze mną! - krzyknęła. Ale nie brzmiało to jak prośba. Bardziej jak rozkaz. Pika coraz mniej lubił tą trenerkę. -Nie, Pika to mój Pokemon! - wykrzyknęła Lena stając naprzeciwko niej. Mary przewyższała jego trenerkę o głowę, przez co trudno było brać dziewczynę na poważnie. Aby wesprzeć Lenę, Pichu wskoczył jej na głowę, tym samym stając twarzą w twarz z Mary. Biorąc przykład z Blaze'a, wypowiedział kilka niezbyt pochlebnym słów pod jej adresem. Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na obrażoną, raczej na zachwyconą. -Pichu, przecież wolałbyś być moim Pokemonem! - wykrzyknęła. - Po co ci pierwsza lepsza, początkująca trenerka, skoro możesz mieć doświadczoną, która zajęła Top 8 w Lidze Johto, oraz Top 4 w Wielkim Festiwalu tego samego regionu? -Nazywam się Pika, jakbyś nie wiedziała! - wykrzyknął wojowniczo. Co z tego, że Lena jest niedoświadczona! To ona jest jego trenerką! Jeśli Mary nie może tego zrozumieć, niech idzie gdzieś indziej! - Błagam, Lena, chodźmy już, mam jej dosyć... - poskarżył się. -Czuję się, jakbym oglądała jakąś telenowelę... - jęknęła Jace. Jocelyn? Pika nawet zapomniał, że ona wciąż z nimi jest. Tak bardzo chciał porazić Mary prądem... Jednakże, wizja walki z Venusaur'em bardzo mu nie odpowiadała. -Och, oddaj mi wreszcie tego Pokemona! - krzyknęła zdenerwowana Mary, próbując ściągnąć Pichu z głowy Leny, ta jednak zrobiła to pierwsza. Dziewczyna przytuliła go do siebie. -To, że w dzieciństwie zawsze ci wszystko oddawałam, nie znaczy, że teraz też tak będzie! Idź i złap sobie jakiegoś Pichu! - wykrzyknęła. Pika oczami wyobraźni widział już, jak Lena raz za razem oddaje Mary jakieś przedmioty. -Ale ja chcę tego! - jęknęła. -Ale ten nie chce mieć z tobą nic wspólnego. - włączył się Blaze. -Kto z kim? Dlaczego? Ach, no tak. On nie chce z tobą współpracować! - wtórował mu Charles. -To już nie mój problem! - wykrzyknęła na koniec Lena, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła wgłąb lasu. - Blaze idziemy! -Lena, czekaj! - wykrzyknęła Jace. - A rower!? Lena przywołała Blaze'a do PokeBall'a, po czym zawróciła się i wsiadła na rower oparty o drzewo. -Jak ja jej nie znoszę... - mruknęła sama do siebie. Pika przytaknął, po czym spojrzał za siebie. Przez chwilę nie widział nikogo, jednak wkrótce pojawiła się Jace z Charles'em na ramieniu. -Lena! - wykrzyknęła pedałując tak szybko, że Pika widział tylko rozmazany obraz. - Następnym razem nie zabiorę twoich rzeczy! No, chyba, że na mnie poczekasz! Lena zwolniła. Wkrótce potem dziewczyny jechały ramię w ramię. -Wybacz, nienawidzę jej... - mruknęła Lena. -Nietrudno się tego domyślić. - przyznała Jace. Nikt już się więcej nie odzywał, jeśli nie liczyć Jocelyn, która pomrukiwała coś w stronę Charles'a. Występują Ludzie *Lena Blackwell *Mary Blackwell (debiut) *Jocelyn Brace *Profesor Elm (wspomniany) *Profesor Oak (wspomniany) Pokemony *Pichu Pika (Leny) *Charmander Blaze (Leny) *Charmander Charles (Jocelyn) *Venusaur (Mary; debiut) *Bulbasaur (Mary; wspomniany) *Charmander (starter; wspomniany) *Squirtle (starter; wspomniany) Ataki *Brak